


Romani Archaman Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Romani Archaman x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Reader, Romani Archaman/You
Kudos: 14





	Romani Archaman Headcanons

\- Romani is always clingy after a long singularity. you were gone for so long, and in constant danger - how could he not be right at your side from the moment you rayshift back to him?

\- he’s very much attached to you. as soon as you’re done with your medical checkup and he can attend to you not as your doctor, but as your boyfriend, it’s time for cuddling. it’s the best way to relax, he says, and who are you to disagree with him?

\- he’ll let you play with his hair if you want, the two of you lounging together and talking about whatever you want, be it the singularity or something else entirely to get your mind off of it

\- just rest assured that he’ll be there for you, supporting you during singularities and afterwards


End file.
